Lightning Release: Ichiban Electrodome
The Ichiban Electrodome technique is a highly upgraded version of the Sagara Clan's exclusive jutsu, Electrodome. Much like its predecessor, this defensive technique is an outward projection of the electricity present in the user's body to manifest as a line of defense. The difference, however, is that unlike the former, the Ichiban upgrade works at a closer range with a higher voltage. Jutsu History Although Electrodome was first introduced in concept by then family patriarch, Matsuo Sagara, this new upgrade in potency and output was improved by Kideme Sagara after experiencing a similar effect in her stage two curse transformation. Jutsu Effects Everything in terms of criteria for the parent electrodome still holds true with this newer form, that it is effective to any Sagara clan member with Anthropological Wattage. However, this upgraded stage is exclusive to users with full body coverage as it could otherwise electrocute the parts of their bodies that lack electronic inhabitation. The electricity in a user's body is still projected through the dermal layers of the body to form a protective layer, however, the five foot range is reduced to one foot. As such, the concentraction of chakra and electricity is so tightly compressed that the barrier formed is physically dense and far more volatile. Because of this, direct contact between the user and an opponent is made near impossible while also providing a more intense shock to any opponents and resulting in burns of the third degree. Unlike the other where the jutsu forms a circular dome over and around the user but in this guise, the shield sits like a 12 thick coating that shapes itself to the user's form. In the few cases where an opponent is strong or persistent enough to pierce through the hard shell of the barrier, direct contact with the user results in a full shock that can prove to be fatal. And as a final facet to the user's defense, the use of laughter can momentarily protect the user from the effects as a result of supercharged endorphins being released. This, however, is only effective against blunt trauma and cannot be exploited against chemical/psionic attacks. Strengths: 1. The user is granted full body coverage that is independent of specific conectration. However, concentration on a target area will generate a higher defense and electrical output. 2. The 12 inch shield covering the user will absorb any impact and damage imposed onto the user. 3. Laughter can render the user partially invincible to direct attacks as they will be able to tank through pain from the vibrations put forth from endorphins. Weaknesses: 1. The more damage the shield takes, the higher and faster amount of chakra it uses will increase and will often double from critical hits. 2. The electricity put out by the user will gradually burn their skin from the excessive amounts of heat and carbon that is being produced. 3. Extended use will result to vital fats and lipids being burned to fuel the projection. 4. The jutsu is useless against strong earth based attacks and highly pressurized water. Both will cancel out its effects and attempting to persist the technique puts the user at risk of total burn out. Approved by Prince Seri